


Rollercoasters

by silent_knives_wielder



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Percicoevent, Percicoweekend, Post-Canon, amazing boyfriend Percy, my son needs more appreciation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 14:11:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11442531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silent_knives_wielder/pseuds/silent_knives_wielder
Summary: Nico is deathly afraid of rollercoasters, Percy helps him get over it.





	Rollercoasters

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic for Percico weekend, shoutout to pjopercicoaskblog for making this amazing moodboard! https://percicoevent.tumblr.com/post/162757166779/pjopercicoasksblog-for-percicoevent-my-partner

“What is that?” asked Nico pointing to one of the rides.

 

“That, my dear Nico, is the Big Thunder Mountain Railroad.” said Percy, draping an arm around Nico’s shoulders. 

 

Nico just stared at it, they had rollercoasters in the 30s, they were just, less, everything. They were less decorated, less elaborate and less common than in this place.

 

He and Percy were at Disneyland with their friends because, as Piper said, “We’re a squad, so we’re going on vacation together.”(Also she was rich enough to pay for all of them to go.) They had come together and then all split up into pairs and were going about separately. 

 

He had gone with his boyfriend of almost two years, Percy, who wanted to go on everything before they went back home, and was currently dragging him to this large, elaborate ride.

 

“Percy, are you sure we should start off on this?” Nico asked, uncomfortable, he may be a  world-saving 16-year-old, but he was still afraid, he’d never been on a rollercoaster and just looking at it made him feel like it was gonna break down and they were all gonna fall and die.

 

“Of, course! Why? Is something wrong?” Percy was looking at him with concern and had these big seal eyes (that Nico could never say no to, thank gods he hadn’t realized that yet.) 

 

“I, just, well, um,” Nico didn’t want to admit he was scared simply because of how excited Percy looked. But he also was really, really, really afraid.

 

“Are you scared?” Percy asked and in that moment Nico’s mind went,  _ “Nope, nope mission abort, don’t be honest. _ ” But those goddamn baby seal eyes were there and he found himself blurting out. “Yes, like, really scared.”

 

Percy frowned, “Well then, we can just, look at everything and go on the smaller rides and later if you feel up for it, then we can go on this, okay?”

 

Nico nodded, “Okay.”

 

After that, they walked around the park and Percy took pictures of  _ everything  _ planning to send them to his mom. “She’s gonna want to see everything we saw and I’d rather give her pictures than explain everything.”

 

They kissed in front of Cinderella’s castle. “That was definitely the most cliche thing I’ve done,” said Percy smiling. 

 

“Let’s do it again.” said Nico with a smile.

 

Percy was too busy to give a verbal response to that.

 

x-x-x

 

It was 8:30 pm and they were back at the ride and Percy was holding his hands and talking, both of them looking at their hands.

 

“Are you okay with riding this?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Are you 100% sure?”

 

“Percy,” said Nico, making eye contact for the first time. “I’ll be fine.”

 

“Okay,” said Percy with a small smile, “if you’re sure.”

 

They got in the FastPass lane and were soon on the ride.

 

Percy intertwined their fingers, a silent _ I’m here for you.  _ Nico relaxed slightly, this wouldn’t take more than three minutes, he could do this.

 

The ride started and it was mostly a huge blur. He remembers squeezing Percy’s hand and screaming a lot, but in a happy way. 

 

When they got off Nico was jumping up and down from the adrenaline. Percy laughed, “I take it you enjoyed the ride?”

 

“It was so cool! Let’s go on something else!” Nico grabbed Percy’s hand and started running with Percy laughing and running after him.

 

x-x-x

 

Later, they met up with all their friends at Cinderella’s castle to watch the fireworks show.

 

Nico had never hated being short so much before. He couldn’t see the light show and was standing on his tip-tops desperately trying to see something.

 

Suddenly two arms grabbed his hip and picked him up.

He spun around while flailing his arms and almost smacked Percy in the face. 

 

Percy made him sit on his shoulder, “Calm down and enjoy the show.”

 

Nico turned and kissed Percy because  _ holy shit,  _ Percy saw Nico struggling and his first instinct was to do something that was definitely causing him shoulder pain right now. 

 

There was a click from behind them and they turned around and saw Leo holding a camera, while everyone else was smiling really hard.

 

Percy glared at him before pointing at him and saying, “I want a copy of that photo.”

 

“Percy!”

 

“Consider it done!” said Leo with a smile.

 

Nico sighed and relaxed in Percy’s arms enjoying the light show and fireworks.

 

x-x-x

 

The rest of the week passed by in an amazing blur, they went to everything in Orlando, (Nico’s favorite was Universal, partly because of all the cool rides, but also because he loved all the movies that were part of the park.) 

 

(He sat on Percy’s shoulder and kissed him for every firework or light show, even if he could see it just fine from the ground.) 

 

He was dragging Percy to another ride with Percy laughing and saying, “I’ve created a monster, I should’ve never made you go that first ride, now I’m just becoming exhausted.”

 

Nico froze, Percy didn’t want to go on the rides? Then why was he coming? To be with Nico? If Percy he didn’t want to come then he shouldn’t make him. Percy was so understanding with his initial fear of rollercoasters, he should try to be like that right?

 

“I’m sorry! I shouldn’t have dragged you on those rides if you didn’t want to go! I’ll go by myself or something.”

 

Nido had dropped his head to look at the floor instead, Percy picked up his face with both hands and gently kissed him. It was a soft press of lips against lips.

 

It was really nice.

 

Percy pulled away, “Nico stop worrying, I said that as a joke, I love going on rides with you.” he tilted his head, “Okay?”

 

Nico nodded, his face still in Percy’s hands, “Okay.”

 

They smiled at each other for a moment before Percy grabbed his hand and started running towards the ride. 

 

Nico laughed and ran with him.

 

x-x-x

 

On their last day, they went back to Disneyland and were enjoying the fireworks for the last time. Nico on Percy’s shoulder (of course). Nico leaned down and kissed Percy on the lips. 

 

“I love you.” whispered Percy against his lips.

 

“I love you too.” whispered Nico.

 

Their lives may have been chaos, they may have gotten attacked by a monster 2 hours ago (thank gods the Mist covered everything up), but in that moment, everything, was perfect.

 

Until Leo took another picture.

 

“Leo!” yelled Nico glaring at him.

 

Percy sighed as the show ended, he picked Nico off of his shoulder and held him near his head so he could kiss him again. Nico wrapped his legs around him and leaned more into the kiss. 

 

Percy smiled and pushed him off before starting to pick up their stuff. They had a plane the next morning.

 

x-x-x

 

They were all finally on the plane and Nico was resting his head on Percy’s shoulder.

 

Percy pressed a kiss to his hair, “Did you have a nice trip?” he shout-whispered.

 

“Yeah,” said Nico with a sleepy smile, “I did.”

 

x-x-x-x-x

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Constructive criticism is welcome!


End file.
